


What Makes a Family

by elderfisherprice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Gen, Jason is an underrated character, Literally just me bullshitting, This started out as a writing sample wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Jason didn't hate his family. Well, not entirely.





	What Makes a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even a fix it's pretty much a drabble.

  Jason didn't hate his family.

  Well, not entirely. He remembered a time when he was younger, around five or six, when everything was normal. His mom and dad would take him to the park on the weekends where they would have a picnic or swing on the swing set until he got dizzy, or they'd all go to Disney World during the summer. Life was normal in his eyes.

  It wasn't until he was seven when he really began to notice the fighting. Sometimes, it took the form of hushed whispers or evil glares. Other times, it was full-on screaming matches that ended with the sound of his father slamming the door shut and the screeching sound of tires skidding out of the driveway before taking off down the street. He'd walk downstairs to see his mother crying in the kitchen, until she'd notice Jason and quickly wipe her tears away. "Oh, honey, I didn't see you there. Your father just went out to grab something from the store. Are you hungry?" Jason had to bite his tongue to keep himself from calling her out as a liar.

  He knew what was happening. He knew his parents were drifting further and further apart. What he didn't know, however, was that his father's destination after each fight was the final nail in the coffin of his parents' marriage. Whizzer Brown. What kind of a name was that? At first, the young boy didn't want anything to do with his father's new...whoever he was to his father. But, after many awkward weekend visits, he finally began to take a liking to Whizzer. He even taught the man how to play chess. Things were almost great again. 

  Until his father kicked him out. And hit his mother. 

  That made Jason angry. First, his father divorces his mother and leaves them to cope with the remains of their shattered family, and now he throws out the only person who was genuinely nice to him, and hits his mother for finally finding her own happiness? He lost any respect he had for the man as soon as it happened, before his apology started to heal everything.

  Jason knew he needed to fix things nearly two years later. His father claimed he was fine, but the younger boy knew better. The dark circles under his eyes only grew darker and darker each Friday night that the Jason was dropped off. He needed to make things good again. So, after searching for a while, he finally managed to call Whizzer and invite him to his upcoming baseball game.

  Weeks later, and everything was back to normal once more. His father was happy, and Jason had Whizzer back in his life. 

  Then it happened. 

  His mother never really fully explained it, too busy clutching Mendel's hand to keep herself calm to tell her son what was going on. Whizzer looked horrible, and Jason even told him so. Surprisingly, Whizzer actually laughed despite the chorus of "Jason!"s and the downtrodden looks of the other adults in the room. 

  Everything was happening so quickly, and it seemed as though the decisions of his Bar Mitzvah had snuck up on him. He didn't want to have the party without Whizzer there. After all, it was a family occasion, and Whizzer was a part of his family. So, he came up with the great idea to have the party in his hospital room. Despite the sullen undertone, the Bar Mitzvah went well...at least, the first half. Seeing his friend get carried away like that made Jason anxious, and absolutely terrified of what was to come.

  It wasn't really a shock when Charlotte announced Whizzer's death a mere three days later, but Jason still fell to the floor, sobbing his heart out until he felt the comfort of his mother hugging him, soon followed by the rest of his family. Something was missing. He felt cold from the lack of comfort from the man lying on the cold metal table, pale and frail and missing a pulse.

  As he set that chess piece on Whizzer's grave, Jason realized just how much the man had given him in such a small amount of time. He gave him a father with a better control of his temper, a mother who was finally happy with her life, a stepfather who loved both him and his mother to the ends of the Earth, and two perfect godmothers. Whizzer gave Jason the one thing he had been afraid of never really having. A real family.

  So no, Jason didn't hate his family.  

  Not anymore.


End file.
